batenkaitosfandomcom-20200214-history
Savyna
Savyna is a major character and party member in Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean. Biography Early Life In Baten Kaitos Origins, the player sees Savyna, age five, following Shanath around. If you allow him to live after you fight him the last time, he will call her Savyna officially. From the events that unfold, it seems rather apparent that Savyna was introduced to battle and gore very early in her life. She seems to have been psychologically scarred by this, as she is entirely mute and smiles incessantly, even when asked direct questions. However, she is still shown to act like a child, usually bouncing a toy ball at key moments in the plot involving Shanath. She seems to be remarkably intelligent for her age despite this, apparently being able to read and write well enough to send letters to 'somebody', which end up in Sagi's mailbox. She has a significant emotional attachment to Shanath, evidenced by Savyna remaining with him after he is killed and refusing to leave, even when the party tries to remove her. Later, she writes a final letter to 'somebody', revealing that she joins The Dark Service in order to avenge her father, if the player chooses to kill Shannath, or to get stronger, if the player chooses to let him rot from Malpercio's power. The party encounters her one final time, where Savyna is nearly killed by a crazed paramachina, and Guillo tells her that death is an ever-present threat, and that she should be afraid of it, probably forming much of her personality in later life. If the player chooses to kill Shanath, his last words imply that he is Olgan's son, making Savyna his grandaughter, and technically a more true heir to the throne than either Baelheit, Verus, or Geldoblame, the player will also receive a letter from her where she expresses her desires for revenge. However, it is doubtful that she is aware of this as Shanath renounced any royalty he had due to his immense hatred towards his father. Lady Death Savyna grew up to be a detached and emotionless killer who Emperor Geldoblame drafted into his band of special soldiers known as the Mad Wolf Unit. While there she made friends with Azdar and together they carried out some of the most hineous acts the empire would ever perpetrate. She was so adept at killing she was known as 'Lady Death'. As the commander of the Mad Wolf Unit, she led the assualt against Azha, and took out many of the citizens of the mining village with her own hands. Fortunately, during this time she took the life of a child defending his father, which gave her a crisis of faith, and thus another calling. Prophecy When she enters the story she is an ex-mercenary and a former elite soldier from the Empire. She has quit the empire some 2 years ago, after having witnessed the murdering of Fee and Georg, Kalas's brother and grandfather. She led a wandering life since then, making a living with jobs as bodyguard, mercenary and hunter. She was also involved with the Operation Sweep in Azha. Despite being raised as an emotionless killing machine, she had gotten to be emotionally troubled with killing, especially of innocent children. Incapable to deal with these emotions she scoured the land, looking for a way to deal with herself. There she met a fortune teller, who told her she should wait in Anuenue, for a girl and her friends, which would signal the opening of the curtains of a battle that would fill the void within her and sooth the agony inside her. Since it was all the same to her, Savyna followed up on this advice and waited. Facing her Destiny Half a year later, Xelha and co. arrived, and Savyna recognized them as the ones foretold to be coming. She stalked them for a while, and helped them out as they were facing certain doom at Folon's hands. She told Xelha and co. where to meet up with her and then disappeared again for a while. After meeting up again, she guided the team to the Celestial Tree, where the End Magnus of Anuenue was hidden. They retrieved the End Magnus, but then Lyude accused her of being an imperial, which she didn't deny. A fight broke out between her and the team, but afterwards she put all at ease, saying that she was not an imperial, that she merely was looking for the fight promised to her, which she gathered was besides the rest of them, against the empire and the power of Malpercio. And so she joined the team. During their travels, Savyna came upon former friends and victims alike. She became more and more convinced of the futility and needlesness of battle, in fact so much that in the end, she decided to leave her life as a warrior behind and explore other interests such as cooking. In this way, she was able to escape her inner conflict between life and death, the only two parameters which actually matter in battle. Battle Savyna is a hand-to-hand combatant who uses various Fist weapons. In battle, she is easily capable of landing the most hits on an enemy, yet her relatively poor Defense means she needs healing/reviving more often than other characters. Her Magnus are either Neutral, Fire, or Water based, which makes her comparable to Lyude in terms of usefulness in boss battles. Offensive Magnus Defensive Magnus Savyna, being the more muscular of the three female party members, uses a mix of the typically male and female equipment. She can use many Armor Magnus, almost all Shield Magnus, and all non-character-specific Hat Magnus. Finishing Moves Savyna's Finishing Moves alternate between Fire and Water elements. Her first finishing move, Burning Arrow, is used in a cutscene when the party first fights Folon. Savyna refers to her Finishing Moves as "Special Attacks." They are as follows: Equipment Magnus Class Up Magnus Quotes Battle Start *"Be careful. This is for real." *"The enemy is extremely dangerous. Stay alert!" *"Get lost!" Battle End *"Another battle..." *"What a waste of time that was." *"That was too easy." *"Enemies eliminated. Time to move." Item: Other *"Use this." (ally) *"Here." (ally) Item: Camera *"Look normal." *"Smile." *"Don't move." *"Don't be nervous." Item: Voice *"You don't have a chance." *"Don't disappoint me." *"You can run if you want to." *"You really think you can beat me? Ha." *"Don't ever forget... roses have thorns." *"Don't hide from your destiny." Finishing Moves *"Are you ready to die? Special Attack: Burning Arrow!" *"You're history. Special Attack Burning Arrow!" *"Ready to die? Special Attack: Burning Arrow!" *"Time to die. Special Attack: Erupting Flail!" *"You're finished! Special Attack: Erupting Flail!" *"So long. Special Attack: Erupting Flail!" *"Coup de grace! Special Attack: Splash Spear!" *"Don't mess with Lady Death. Special Attack: Splash Spear!" *"Sleep tight. Special Attack: Splash Spear!" *"Here's your first-class ticket to hell! Special Attack: Freezing Axe!" *"I'd like to introduce you to Lady Death! Special Attack: Freezing Axe!" *"Ready to die? Special Attack: Vanish Grenade!" *"You're history. Special Attack: Vanish Grenade!" *"Destroy! Special Attack: Vanish Grenade!" Other *"Eat this!" (offense) *"Didn't hurt!" (defense) Gallery Portraits Savyna Portrait.jpg Savyna Young-portrait.jpg Savyna portrait thinking.PNG See Also Savyna Boss Battle Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Adversaries Category:Humans